


memory issues and comforting friends

by goblinhimbo



Series: Ranboo Centric Stories [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Those Are My Tags Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo
Summary: Tubbo just wants to make his friend's troubles go away, but he knows he can't. But he can be here for him whenever he gets in over his head.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Ranboo Centric Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121798
Comments: 9
Kudos: 432





	memory issues and comforting friends

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i dunno guys i just love these two

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo looked up instinctively from where he was carefully constructing another building. Snowchester was practically finished being built for now, but Tubbo wanted to build a few extra houses for anyone who would want to join, or even just for people who needed a place to stay the night.

Standing a few yards away from where he was placing the layout for the walls, Ranboo stood. He was hunched over more than usual, and his hands and clothes were covered in dirt. Hunching over and being covered in dirt was fairly common for the Enderman hybrid, but something about the way he was shifting from foot to foot anxiously and the way he was nearly shrinking into himself set off alarm bells in Tubbo’s mind. 

“Hi buddy!” Tubbo carefully kept his concern out of his voice as he hoped down from the bit of stone he was standing on and walking closer to where his friend stood. 

“Hey Tubbo.” His voice was low and sounded tired, and Tubbo felt the worry in his chest grow. His friend wasn’t always the most energetic, especially when he was around people he wasn’t familiar with, but he was usually at least happy to see him. 

“You alright, big man?”

Ranboo shifted from foot to foot again before answering, “Uh, no, not really?”

That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all. Ranboo never admitted when he wasn’t okay, even if he clearly wasn’t. He will admit to being tired, he will confess to being stressed, but flat out saying that he wasn’t okay? He just didn’t do that, even when Tubbo thought he should. Not that Tubbo has any place to talk, to be fair. 

Tubbo walked closer to him, gently grabbing his arm. The touch may not have helped Ranboo, but it grounded Tubbo a bit at least. “What’s wrong? Can I help?”

“I don’t know.” 

Furrowing his brows, Tubbo waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, Tubbo prompted him with, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t  _ know. _ ” Ranboo reached up with the arm Tubbo wasn’t grasping and wiped at his face. With a start he realized his friend was crying, and the tears were causing a slight sizzling sound as they burnt his face. He made a startled sound, and tugged on Ranboo's arm. 

“Get down here, you’re too tall.” 

Once his friend had complied, with a confused expression on his face, Tubbo pulled down his sleeve to cover his hand and used it to gently wipe away his tears, careful to not spread them. 

“Alright, come on.” Without another glance in his friend's direction, Tubbo pulled him along. He could hear him stumbling along behind him, clearly surprised by the quick change, but Tubbo knew he would be able to keep up with those long legs of his. 

Tubbo quickly strode to his house, not taking any detours like he usually would. He isn’t usually one to brag  _ too _ much, unless it was to Tommy, but Snowchester was beautiful. He took pride in all the work he put into it, and enjoyed taking walks around or even through the buildings. But currently he was on a mission, and he refused to slow it just so he could show Ranboo all his work. They would do that another time. 

Within minutes they had come upon Tubbo’s new home, and he didn’t pause for a single moment as he dragged his friend into it. Later he would probably be annoyed at the snow he had tracked in, but for now he barged in quickly, coming to a stop in front of the couch. 

He plopped himself down as soon as he could, the soft material comforting as always. Finally, he looked back up at his tall friend who’s arm he still had in a tight grip, leaning over slightly to not get pulled down when Tubbo had thrown himself onto the couch. He barely managed to contain a laugh at his bewildered face before patting the cushion next to him. 

Slowly, Ranboo sat him on the couch next to Tubbo. He was tense and obviously confused on why he had been manhandled into his friend's home, and Tubbo felt a brief ping of regret for being so hasty. 

“Alright then!” Tubbo clapped his hands together, causing Ranboo to jump. “You said you don’t remember, right, big man?” When Ranboo gave an answering nod, Tubbo continued, “So what do you remember? Even if it’s just a bit, it's better than me not knowing anything at all!”

Ranboo looked down at his hands, and Tubbo quickly followed his gaze. He knew how he felt about being stared at, especially when stressed. Tubbo wanted to be someone safe for him, not someone who makes him even more tense. 

“Um.. Well.. I woke up in my panic room. And I don’t know how I got there. I  _ don’t know how I got there _ , why would i go there, I hate that place, why was i there-”

As he spoke, Ranboo suddenly reached up and gripped his hair tightly. Tubbo winced at the action before steeling himself and gently grabbing his friend's hands. Ranboo flinched, clearly not expecting the touch, but Tubbo pushed forward. 

“Okay, okay, you woke up in your ‘panic room’ and you don’t know why you were there.” He wondered for a moment what exactly the panic was and why he seemed so distressed by the thought of waking up there specifically, but pushed it away. Now wasn’t the time. 

“What was the last thing you remember before that?” Tubbo continued, gently moving their now connected hands away from his friends hair and onto Ranboo’s lap to rest there. 

“Uh, I was at my home? Yeah, I was home, feeding the cows.”

“Alright! Do you know around what time you did that? Even just a general idea?” Tubbo smiled encouragingly, even though he knew the hybrid probably couldn’t see it. 

“I think early this morning? Like, around when the sun was still rising I think.”

“Okay, It’s only around noon right now! So it’s only been a few hours since then, yeah? And you said you woke up in the panic room, so you slept for at least a bit, right?”

Slowly, Ranboo nodded. His shoulders grew slightly less tense, and he sagged into the couch a bit. Tubbo grinned as he watched his buddy relax a bit as he realized everything was going to be okay, and felt pride grow in his chest. Nothing will ever compare to the feeling of helping people, in his opinion. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Something must have freaked me out, and I ran to the panic room, and passed out after having a panic attack.” He still sounded unsure, clearly doubting his words. But it was something, at least he wasn’t catastrophizing. 

Tubbo waited a few seconds, trying to decide how to continue. Ranboo still was clearly not okay, but he had no clue how to help any more. 

“Wanna help me plant?” he blurted out.

Ranboo raised his head, bafflement on his face. “Huh?”

Tubbo felt his face flush and he shrugged. “I need to get a vegetable garden going. Do you want to help?”

There were a couple moments of silence, and Tubbo felt his face grow warmer. He opened his mouth to defend himself, when he heard quiet laughter. Ranboo, still curled in on himself, rempled and dirty, was laughing, his shoulders shaking with it. Tubbo perked up, smiling widely. 

Success! Ranboo was cheered up, and that is a success, even if the reason he was cheered up was because he was laughing at Tubbo.

Tubbo started to laugh as well, more out of relief and celebration of having helped more than actual humor. After a few minutes, when both of their laughter had died out, Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, okay Tubbo, I’ll help with your garden.”

“Yes!” Tubbo shot up off the couch quickly, bouncing on his feet excitedly. “Let’s go then, big man!”

Ranboo shook his head slightly, smiling, He stood as well, and they walked to the door together, Tubbo holding his arm once again, this time from joy and excitement from being able to spend time with his friend rather than concern. 

Once they had reached the door, Ranboo stopped before they could leave the house. Tubbo paused, worried again for a moment before seeing how Ranboo was still smiling. “Thank you, Tubbo.” Ranboo’s voice was quiet, but sounded sincere and grateful. 

Standing up straight, Tubbo replied, “Of course! I love you, man. If this ever happens again and you need someone, come find me again, alright?”

“Alright, I will. I love you too, Tubbo.” Ranboo looked him in the eyes briefly as he spoke, before they flickered to the side again. Tubbo smiled somehow even wider, his cheeks aching.

Tubbo knew he couldn’t always make his friend’s troubles go away, or even make him tell him when something was wrong. But he would  _ always _ be here when Ranboo managed to find the courage to ask for help, and God help whoever tries to get in his way. 


End file.
